multinational_corporationsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Coca Cola Company
The Coca Cola company The Coca Cola company is a multinational corporation with their headquarters situated in Atlanta in the USA. Their flagship product Coca Cola was invented by the pharmacist John Smith Nonmember. The Coca-Cola company was then established by Ada Briggs Candler in 1892. After this, the company has grown to one of the largest corporation in the world today. They actually represent over 400 brands in around 200 different countries today, which gives you an idea of how big this company has become. = Their development and responsibility Coca Cola has over time spread out over the whole word, and they own products like Bonaqua, Evian, Schweppes, Nestea, Fanta and Burn. With a revenue of 84.8 billion American dollars, it is obvious that the Coca -Cola company is a multinational company who affects the world in many ways. A company as big as this has a great responsibility to work both eco-friendly and ethical. How the company works in proportion to today's issues such as bad working conditions and environmental problems is extremely important in regard of how the largest and most dominating companies in this world sets a standard to other companies. On the Coca Cola website, there are several commercials about their different campaigns for a better world. Many large companies feel obligated to have campaigns like this because they have such a big influence on so many people. Campaigns is also a great way of advertising and for promoting their products. Positive angles goal is to work with global development challenges and to make improvements in this area. With their large income, the Coca Cola company has placed over 150 Ekocenters in poor countries over the whole world to provide services and products like safe drinking water, solar power, internet and coke. It also manufactures many job opportunities for the local citizens. With this campaign, the Coca Cola company can advertise their products by making a great impression for the receivers. As they promote their products, they also get to provide poverty and illness in this world, which is a very good thing in consideration to how important it is to work against global issues in today's society. It is clear that Coca Cola has a big water focus. They obviously see the importance of safe water and because of this, they take an interest in providing poor countries safe water. In addition to the Ekocenter campaign, Coca Cola also runs a campaign called RAIN (The Replenish Africa Initiative). This project is to improve the water access and hygiene behavior for poor countries so they can evolve a better health and development. Negative angles In despite of Coca Cola’s great work with environment and poverty, a large company like this have many negative angles. First of all, their flagship product Coca Cola, is truly health-damaging and has been a factor in overweight problems in especially the United States of America. Many people are not aware of the damaging effect that Coca Cola causes. Many also worry about the environmental issues that Coca Cola causes. Not long ago, Coca Cola was forced to close a bottling factory in India, because of over excessive water use and pollution. The image on the side clearly describes this specific situation. For a long time, this certain problem has been repeated in India, and many groups of people have created a critical sight on Coca Cola as they have caused extreme water shortages in developing countries like India. This clearly reveals Coca Cola’s double moral, as they try to seem interested in the world's water problems, but in the same time are caught in depleting the local water table and dumping toxic effluent. These are problems that often emerge in relation to large companies like Coca Cola. They are in hold of such a great power, which gives them the ability to take advantage of both people and the environment. A multinational corporation like coca cola has a large effect on the world. Their power gives them an ability to work however they want, and this can affect the world in both positive and negative ways. They can support the world with work for the environment and poor countries, but they can also take advantage of people to work in bad working conditions or make use of the environment which comes with bad consequences. With this, we can conclude with that multinational corporations influence our world more than ever, and this leads to both negative and positive consequences. Teri pen di puddi. Written by Sarah sources: http://rt.com/news/167012-coca-cola-factory-closed-india/ http://www.theguardian.com/money/2006/mar/19/business.india1 http://www.coca-colacompany.com http://www.coca-colacompany.com/ekocenter/ http://www.coca-colacompany.com/rain/ I found my sources reliable as i used sources that supported The Coca Cola Company, and sources who did not support The Coca Cola Company.